


heat waves (been fakin' me out)

by joonyoungs



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Kevin, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hybrids, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonyoungs/pseuds/joonyoungs
Summary: When Jacob leans back, he’s struck by the sight beneath him. Kevin is sprawled out against the white sheets, dark hair fanning against satin. His black tail is curled around his own thigh, tingling in stimulation. Perhaps his favorite part of Kevin is his ears, soft and pointed as they tease out from beneath his locks.He is beautiful, he is everything.— or, a catboy Kevin fic
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	heat waves (been fakin' me out)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actuallyshua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyshua/gifts).



> For Jarki, who taught me everything wonderful about hybrids. I hope this is sexy but ultimately, I hope this is the kind of hybrid content you want to see in the world. You deserve it ♡   
>  title from the song Heat Waves by Glass Animals, which you can listen to [here](https://youtu.be/KT7F15T9VBI)

"Jake."

Jacob let's the long hours of the work day fall off his shoulders, finger scrolling through his iPad as he catches up on the news of the day. His muscles are slowly relaxing into the back of the couch, familiar dark leather beckoning Jacob into taking some much-needed me time after endless meetings this week.

He thinks about dinner, debating ordering something from the Italian place down the street and having it delivered to his apartment. He rolls his neck, thinking of what wine to pair with an alfredo sauce—

_ "Jake." _

Something dark tickles the side of Jacob's face and he blinks, hand automatically reaching out to feel the black tail curling up to brush against his jawline. He lowers his iPad, placing it on a nearby cushion before taking in the sight in front of him.

"Oh, so  _ now _ you want attention," Jacob replies, voice teasing.

Kevin is. A lot. He goes through moods, something Sangyeon warned Jacob about when he first moved in, and he often shuts himself away in his room for hours at a time. Jacob didn't see him as he came home from work, toeing out of his shoes and being welcomed by a dark living room and the sound of soft music playing from Kevin's room.

It's almost humorous how Kevin is now, stretched out on his stomach across Jacob's lap and looking up at him through dark lashes.

"Good evening to you, too" Kevin answers, eyes narrowing and pointed ears flicking slightly. He’s drawing circles with one of his fingers against Jacob’s knee, nails long enough to mimic claws dragging against the fabric in a way that’s more comforting than dangerous. 

Jacob knows this game and he’s ready to play, so he tilts his head and mirrors Kevin’s expression. “Did you have a good day?”   
  
“Oh, sure,” Kevin answers, rolling his eyes and letting his tail flick in annoyance. “Being stuck in this apartment all day is just enthralling.”

At the words, Jacob frowns. “I offered to drop you off before work so you could spend time with Juyeon,” he says, noting the way Kevin’s face slowly shifts into a look of embarrassment. “I know you’ve been bored since you’ve been on vacation, but I’ll have a week off starting on Friday and we can do things.”   
  
Kevin sighs, eyes flitting over to his laptop that’s charging on his desk in the corner of the room. It hasn’t been touched since Monday, when Kevin submitted his final article for work before having a solid two weeks off. Jacob knows the only thing more dangerous than a regular Kevin is a  _ bored _ Kevin, though. And that much is clear when Kevin mutters something under his breath, tail coming up to loop loosely around Jacob’s right wrist. 

Jacob’s eyes crinkle in amusement, his lips pulling into a smile. “Sorry?”   
  
“I said,” Kevin repeats, voice louder. He stretches out his arms, shrugging his shoulders up as his hands flex in front of his body before dropping them to his side. The way he looks at Jacob now is with feigned pride to mask his own shame. “I just missed you. That’s all.” 

Jacob’s lips curl into an even wider smile, and his hand starts to slide up Kevin’s bare leg. “Oh really?”   
  
“Oh, forget it,” Kevin says, cheeks tinting pink and ears flattening against his head. He turns away from Jacob, and this sight is just as irresistible. He’s wearing one of Jacob’s shirts, no doubt stolen days ago when he brought his work shirts back from the dry cleaners, and nothing else. The curve of his ass is barely peeking out of the bottom hem, pushed up slightly by the dark tail that’s swishing in embarrassment.    
  
Jacob lets his hand trail up the skin, reveling in the way Kevin shivers beneath his touch. A part of him feels lingering guilt, always convincing himself that it’s okay to feel these things towards Kevin. Too many people let hybrids into their lives under the guise of sex or some low-class compansionship, something that Jacob wanted to avoid. He didn’t go into this with the assumption that they would sleep together or even have a relationship, and he told Sangyeon this over and over before he introduced the two of them. 

It was never his plan and yet— the two of them fell into something natural. Something careful, but building hot beneath the surface.   
  
“I can practically hear you thinking, babe,” Kevin says, turning to look over his shoulder. He rolls his eyes when he sees the thoughtful look on Jacob’s features, and he shifts to straddle Jacob’s lap. “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Kevin asks, arms naturally looping around Jacob’s neck. He sighs, hands automatically finding Kevin’s waist beneath the dress shirt.   
  
“Does it ever make you feel,” Jacob starts, trailing off to find the words. His thumb skims over Kevin’s hipbone carefully. “Obligated? To be with me.”   
  
Kevin laughs, light and breathy. “This again?” he asks, voice soft. His fingers come up to play with the hairs at Jacob’s nape. “I swear you worry about this once a week.”   
  
Jacob’s brow furrows, and he pulls Kevin closer. “I just don’t want you to ever feel less than me,” he says, looking at the way Kevin’s eyes narrow fondly.    
  
“I’ve always felt like an equal with you,” Kevin answers, lips parting as he looks into Jacob’s eyes. “You make me feel like myself.” 

Jacob sighs in relief, pulling Kevin into a sweet, lingering kiss. When they pull away, it’s just enough for the two of them to bump noses. “Good.”   
  
Kevin laughs, nuzzles his nose into Jacob’s neck. He kisses the skin there, teeth grazing against the surface just enough to leave pinkish marks. “Now are you going to carry me to your room, or do I have to walk?”   
  
Jacob laughs at this, hands sliding under Kevin’s ass to scoop him up. He stands, smiling when Kevin’s legs wrap around his waist. “Coming right up.” 

“Finally,” Kevin drawls, smiling into the kiss he places against Jacob’s collarbone as he begins to unbutton his shirt. He only gets halfway down the Armani garment before Jacob has his bedroom door open, walking to the end of the bed and setting Kevin down on the mattress. 

Kevin leans back on his palms, sinking slowly into the plush duvet that Jacob spent far too much money on to make sure Kevin felt comfortable in this bedroom. “I really should thank Juyeon for implementing that strict dress code at your work,” he says, eyes clearly roaming up and down Jacob’s body. 

The dress slacks and shirts were never that exciting to Jacob, but he’ll never forget how flushed Kevin was when he saw them, two weeks into their relationship and on Jacob’s first day back at work. He couldn’t look him in the eyes until two days later, in which he promptly grabbed him by the tie and pulled him into a feverish kiss.   
  
That was two years ago, now. The effect is still the same.   
  
“I’d think you’d be bored of this by now,” Jacob replies, taking his watch off and resting it on the nightstand. Kevin shakes his head, pulling Jacob closer by the belt.   
  
“Never.” 

Their clothes are discarded in various places across the bedroom, Kevin pulling Jacob into bed with a heated kiss. His hands roam Kevin’s body, finding their favorite place in the most narrow part of his waist. The sensation of Jacob’s slightly calloused hands across his bare skin makes Kevin gasp into the kiss.

When Jacob leans back, he’s struck by the sight beneath him. Kevin is sprawled out against the white sheets, dark hair fanning against the satin. His black tail is curled around his own thigh, tingling in stimulation. Perhaps his favorite part of Kevin is his ears, soft and pointed as they tease out from beneath his locks.   
  
He is beautiful, he is everything.

“You’re so pretty,” Jacob mutters, his hand reaching out and thumbing over Kevin’s angled cheekbone. He leans into Jacob’s hand, and they’ve been together long enough by now for Jacob to know what he sounds like when he begins to purr.   


“You’re not so bad yourself,” Kevin replies, voice breathy and alluring in a way that drives Jacob wild. His tail uncurls from his own leg, instead brushing against Jacob’s inner thigh in a way that makes his breath hitch.   


“Careful,” Jacob says, voice low. “You’re dangerously sexy right now.”    


Kevin preens at the compliment, reaching out to rake his nails down Jacob’s chest. “Then this is all going according to plan, Jake.”

The nickname paired with the sensation of Kevin’s nails teasing his left nipple is enough to make his dick twitch, and he slides open the nightstand drawer. His hands find the familiar bottle of lube, the  _ snap _ of the cap opening echoing off the walls and making Kevin chuckle softly.

The chuckles fade away after Jacob coats his fingers and circle around Kevin’s entrance, his voice choking off into a high-pitched whine. Jacob looks up at him through his lashes, clean hand rubbing Kevin’s outer thigh soothingly.   


“You alright?” Jacob asks, and Kevin nods, ears perking up on top of his head.

“Yeah,” he replies, “just a little cold.”   


Jacob presses an apologetic kiss to Kevin’s inner thigh, carefully sliding in his index finger and smiling at the way Kevin gasps.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Kevin hisses in pleasure, hand twisting into the sheets. One finger soon becomes two, and then three as Kevin begs for more. 

“Are you sure?” Jacob asks, looking at the way Kevin writhes under his touch. Kevin nods feverishly at this, curling his hand around Jacob’s bicep and pulling him into a kiss. He mewls into Jacob’s mouth, already sounding so wrecked.

“I’m sure,” Kevin answers, lifting his hips up eagerly as Jacob slides his fingers out of him. It’s the angle Jacob knows that drives Kevin wild, proving true when Jacob lines himself up and slowly sinks into him. The stretch is familiar and Kevin loves it, humming as Jacob bottoms out and leans down to press a kiss to his neck.

Jacob’s lips trail down, hovering over Kevin’s heart as he stills for a moment. His hands come up and rest on Kevin’s waist, pulling him close. “Ready?”

Kevin nods enthusiastically, tail flicking in excitement. Jacob begins to rock into him, finding pleasure in the way Kevin chants his name like a prayer. 

“So pretty,” Jacob mutters, kissing the corner of Kevin’s mouth. It’s a little sloppy and hurried but it’s perfect, Kevin’s perfect lips falling open in pleasure as Jacob hits his prostate. His hands come up, nails digging into Jacob’s back as he thrusts into him. 

“More,” Kevin urges, back arching up into Jacob. “I can take it.”

And then it happens, Kevin’s tail brushing up against the back of Jacob’s thighs. Tickling the exact place where he’s most sensitive, and Jacob utters a  _ fuck _ under his breath. It’s all he needs to snap his hips up into Kevin more, faster and faster until his headboard begins to bang against the wall. He reaches down and strokes Kevin, his dick red and leaking as it arches up towards his stomach.

A strangled cry falls out of Kevin’s lips at the touch, and he kisses down Jacob’s neck. His teeth brush against his tanned skin, as if looking for a silent permission.

Jacob’s hands slide under Kevin’s ass, tilting his hips up slightly again for a better angle. “Go ahead,” Jacob assures, “it’s okay.”

And when Kevin sinks his teeth into Jacob’s skin it’s electrifying. The pain only lasts for a fraction of a second before melting into pleasure, running hot in Jacob’s veins and driving his hips into a frenzy. He’s close, and by the way Kevin wraps his hand around his own dick and strokes messily under him, he knows he is, too.

“Jake, I’m—” Kevin gasps, words breaking off into an almost obscene moan.

Jacob leans onto his forearms, braced on either side of Kevin’s head. He leans down to nose against one of Kevin’s ears, the sensitivity enough to send him to the edge. “It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you.”

And Kevin looks pretty, so pretty, as his eyes slide shut and his back arches as he comes in hot streaks against his own stomach and chest. Jacob fucks into him as he finishes over himself, chest flushed at the orgasm slowly unwinding from his body.

“You’re so good,” Jacob reassures him, leaving an open-mouthed kiss against his neck as his hips snap up one more time, spilling in hot inside Kevin. It’s messy and hot in the warm August evening, and Jacob takes a moment before pulling out. 

“Come here,” Kevin says, breathless, his arm looping around Jacob’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. It’s sugar sweet in the heat of summer, Jacob’s hand coming up to cup Kevin’s jaw and pulling him closer. When they part, it’s only enough for Jacob to look into Kevin’s dark eyes.

“I love you,” Jacob says, voice soft in the space between them. Kevin’s ears twitch fondly, his tail coming up to weave between Jacob’s legs.   


“I love you, too.” Kevin says, voice a little breathless. Jacob’s thumb slides over Kevin’s cheek, his fingers threading into his dark hair. He pulls Kevin closer, until their foreheads are pressed against each other. And looking at Kevin, Jacob can only thing of one thing:

He is perfect, he is everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a wild one! I hope you love catboy Kevin as much as I do  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ♡ please come say hi or throw a fic idea my way if you feel so inclined  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/realkevmoon) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/realkevmoon)


End file.
